1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing of non-lethal gas, fluid chemical irritants, and like liquid material such as pepper spray, tear gas and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cap arrangement that fits the top of a canister containing a chemical irritant liquid, wherein a frame attached to the top of the dispensing canister has a trigger that prevents removal of the canister from the frame. The trigger fires the canister to dispense its liquid contents when the trigger is pulled, urging the canister upwardly into engagement with the frame to activate the canister's valve and dispense its contents.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are a number of non-lethal liquids and gases that have been manufactured for self-defense purposes. Many of these non-lethal fluids are available in canister form. An example of such a non-lethal fluid is pepper spray which represents an excellent, non-lethal means of self defense.
One major drawback to the use of non-lethal fluids is that under duress, cylindrically shaped cans can be inadvertently discharged in the wrong direction. These cans do not provide any usable type of proper aiming device.
Some prior art designs have provided an aiming device in the shape of a pistol shaped frame. However, such devices can be complicated, having too many moving parts rendering them unacceptable.
Another problem that has plagued holders that receive a canister of non-lethal fluid is the orientation of the canister relative to the user's hand. Most devices are held in the user's hand in a generally vertical position which suffers from the problem of improper aim. Pistol shaped devices, flashlight shaped devices and night stick shaped devices have been proposed. However, these designs typically align the central longitudinal axis of the canister with the line of fire. In such a situation, the canister is improperly oriented for a full dispensing of its contents rendering use of the device ineffective in some situations.
Examples of aerosol can-type spray devices for discharging a chemical or fluid, non-lethal gas are shown in various patents. For example, the Bruckner Pat. No. 5,348,193 discloses an aerosol dispenser that comprises a body having an interior for holding an aerosol can. The body has a bottom portion with an opening therein that permits the insertion of the can into the interior in a first direction. A fastening end piece located on the bottom portion of the body holds the aerosol can within the interior and engages the body in a direction substantially orthogonal to the first direction of can insertion. In addition, the aerosol can may be inserted in a direction substantially parallel with the major axis of the body. The fastening end piece may have a lug which protrudes into the interior of the body when the fastening end piece has engaged the body, and the fastening end piece may engage the body by sliding into place. In one particular aspect, the aerosol dispenser is used for discharging a chemical repellant, such as tear gas.
Other patents that show generally the concept of an anti-personnel device using non-lethal gas or fluid include the Bordelon Pat. No. 4,044,922; the Morris Pat. No. 4,223,804; the Fox Pat. No. 4,402,430; the Potter Pat. No. 4,301,947; the Mariol Pat. No. 4,449,474; the Wilkerson Pat. No. 4,511,062; and the Hackett Pat. No. 5,088,624.
The Ciammitti et al. Pat. No. 5,366,118 discloses a holder for an aerosol canister. The holder has a housing and a cap. The cap receives the valve stem of the canister, and when depressed will discharge the contents of the canister at a discharge nozzle in the cap. An annular locking ring has a projection in which one position prevents the cup from being pressed downwardly relative to the housing. The '118 patent discloses (FIG. 3) a canister that is generally cylindrically shaped having an upper valve 18 with a valve stem 16 that communicates with a nozzle 15. Pressurized fluid contained within the canister is released at the nozzle when the stem or plunger is depressed causing the valve to open.
The Parsons Pat. No. 5,509,581 discloses a chemical irritant dispenser that includes an in line nozzle, chemical canister and actuator, whereby the dispenser may be held in the palm of the hand with the actuator between the thumb and forefinger and the nozzle at the heel of the hand, the dispenser further including a safety lock at the actuator end, the safety lock configured to be moved between the latched and unlatched positions by an upward movement of the thumb and the actuator configured to be operated by a forward movement of the thumb, without repositioning the dispenser in the hand.
The Ames Pat. No. 5,901,723 discloses a security cane with pepper spray dispenser. In the '723 patent, a pepper spray canister is mounted in the tubular bore of a cane or walker leg or handle, which is actuated by a trigger mounted adjacent, or in, the handle after release of a safety interlock. Several embodiments are shown, both with the canister in the handle or remote therefrom, and wherein the spray can exit the base (tip) of the cane leg or adjacent the handle. One embodiment comprises a trigger interlock button sleeve mountable at the top of the leg with the canister, actuable by a rod passing down the leg, located adjacent the lower end of the leg. Other embodiments include a straight, T-shaped or L-shaped handle which houses the canister. Several trigger mechanisms are shown: first at the rear juncture of the handle and leg; at the forward juncture thereof; or on the forward top surface of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,029 discloses a personal protection device which utilizes a pressurized canister of non-lethal gas. The device comprises a barrel for holding the canister, a trigger, and a handle for holding and aiming the device. The device has a handgun shape. In the preferred embodiment, the barrel pivots for quickly loading and unloading. A compartment is provided in the handle for storing a spare cartridge. A safety is disclosed to prevent inadvertent discharge of the device.